The electrical grid of the United States, and many other countries, is outdated. The energy demands of the U.S., and countries worldwide, are rapidly increasing as more and more devices demand more and more power. Any improvements in the electrical grid will result in substantial cost savings to utilities, consumers, and the environment, due to the massive size of the electrical grid. These improvements are slowly being realized as the old electrical grid gives way to the smart grid. However, the improvements that the smart grid brings also come with substantial technological challenges. One of those challenges is providing security for the smart grid.